Mi Vecino
by Gabi C
Summary: Tweek ama a su gato por sobre todas las cosas, excepto cuando se convierte en un ninja-salta-cercas. Aunque puede que el rubio vea lo positivo de la peor situación. Creek.


**AN:** Fic dedicado a First of The Year por su cumpleaños! (que fue ayer, tarde como siempre gabi) FELIZ CUMPLE EMY! Vayan vayan a desearle feliz cumpleaños algo atrasado :3

* * *

"¿Simba? ¡Simba! ¡_Eek, _ven aquí! B-bebe ven, NO NO NO VAYAS AHÍ SIM-" para cuando el rubio termino de hablar ya era muy tarde, su gato había saltado la cerca que dividía su casa con la del vecino. ¡Sabía que era mala idea dejarlo salir! Pero Tweek no pudo resistir, era el primer día de verano y su gato siempre se emocionaba cuando la nieve se derretía.

Hasta qué decidió volverse un ninja y saltar la cerca de metro y medio de alto. Jodido gato.

Tweek se mordió el labio mientras jalaba su cabello con desesperación, ¿ahora que iba hacer? Era la primera vez que algo así pasaba y no sabía como actuar. Por un segundo pensó en avisarle a su vecino para que lo ayude, pero rápidamente se deshizo de esa idea. Su vecino daba _miedo_. Era la clase de hombres que encajaban a la perfección en el estereotipo americano de Colorado_,_ guardandopistolas y escopetas en su casa para "salir de caza." Salir de caza su trasero, Tweek sabía perfectamente que su vecino era un asesino serial en secreto. Ugh. Como si no fuera suficiente, solo vestía grandes botas de combate y camisas a cuadros; exhibiendo su acento sureño cada vez que hablaba. Nope. No había forma de que Tweek le pidiera ayuda. Y eso solo lo dejaba con una opción.

Cuidadosamente subió sobre una de las sillas que su mamá tenía en el jardín, asomándose por encima de la barda y silbando bajito. "V-ven simba simba, veeeen simba simba." ¿Le haría caso? Esperaba que sí, cielos, no quería tener que recurrir a _saltar_ la cerca como su gato lo hizo. ESO ES INVADIR PROPIEDAD PRIVADA y no importa lo que Tweek sea (café adicto, paranoico, dramático y algo psicótico) él nunca jamás jamás de los jamases se atrevería a cometer un delito federal. Todos saben que después de cometer un delito te vuelves drogadicto y empiezas a salir con prostitutas, sólo para morir de sobredosis en el baño de un motel. NO, GRACIAS. Tweek estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, imaginando las 57 formas en que su vida terminaría si saltaba la cerca, que no se dio cuenta cuando Simba apareció.

Lo miraba desde el otro lado de la barda, sentando plácidamente en un pedazo de tierra sin nieve mientras movía su cola suavemente de lado a lado. ¡El pendejo estaba contento! Con cuidado, el rubio extendió sus brazos en dirección a su gato, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente y sonriendo de forma tonta. "Ven con papi." Simba parpadeó y se puso a lamer su pata. Mierda. "¡S-simba ven aquí en este instante _AH_ o te quedarás sin dulces por una semana!"

"Miau."

"No, no, no, gatito malo, esto duele mas a ti que a mi _NGH _DIGO MÁS A MI QUE A TI, CIELOS." El rubio se paró de puntitas sobre la silla, estirando sus brazos aún más y moviéndolos de lado a lado, tratando de alzar su gato.

"¿Qué haces?" El rubio se quedó congelado, sus brazos estirados hacia el suelo mientras prácticamente estaba colgado de la cerca.

La cerca. De su vecino. El asesino serial. _Mierda. _

Con muuucho cuidado Tweek levantó la cabeza, asegurándose de no hacer un movimiento en falso porque _ellos huelen el miedo._ No sabía en que momento había cerrado los ojos pero lo había hecho y ahora era muy tarde para abrirlos. No importaba, se podía acostumbrar a ser ciego por el resto de su vida.

"No seas ridículo, abre los ojos." _Quiere ver el miedo en mi mirada mientras me dispara. _

"_Ngh_, no gracias." Si quería dispararle bien, pero no abriría los ojos para verlo. Nope.

"Tengo a tu gato." Eso fue suficiente para que Tweek hiciera caso, temeroso de que lastimara a Simba. Había leído que uno podía identificar a los asesinos seriales desde pequeños si eran crueles con los animales, y Tweek no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría a su gato.

No era su vecino, bueno _sí _era su vecino pero no era su vecino-asesino-serial, era su vecino el-hijo-del-asesino-serial. Lo había visto antes. Tenía una patineta con la que iba todos los días a trabajar al Burger King local donde usaban trajes ridículos y se veían obligados a cantarte Feliz Cumpleaños si es que era tu cumpleaños. Tenía el cabello largo arriba y corto a los costados, dándole un peinado parecido a un mohawk pero no del todo. En las noches escuchaba música antigua y, cuando Tweek no tenia nada mejor que hacer, lo veía bailar por su ventana. Pero lo mas importante, su característica mas atractiva eran sus ojos azules. No eran el típico azul cielo como el de su mejor amigo Kenny, no, no, era un azul oscuro, atrayente y algo tenebroso.

Pero Tweek no era un acosador, claro que no, pfff, no sean ridículos. Se llama recolectar datos en el campo para ser empleados en experimentos científicos.

"Ah… bueno ¿me lo das?" Tweek pensó en lo terrible que eso había sonado así que agregó "¿Por favor?" aumenten una sonrisa tímida a la mezcla y tienen un Tweek adorable.

"No."

Espera, ¿qué? ¡Imposible! Nunca nadie había resistido a la mirada conmovedora de Tweek. Era oficial. ¡Ese chico _no_ era humano! Tweek se tuvo que haber dado cuenta antes, era mas que obvio que los nervios y el dolor de estomago que sentía al verlo no era normal, LO HABIA ESTADO ENVENANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO.

"¿QUÉ?! ¿POR QUÉ? _AH_"

"Veamos. Para empezar estas colgado de mi cerca." El rubio se ruborizó antes de pararse mientras pensaba que la cerca también era suya. "Tu gato arruino las flores de mi mamá." Imposible, Simba nunca haría algo así ¿cierto? "Y casi se come a mi cuy." Oh cielos, ahora nunca recuperaría a su gato, sus padres se enojarían tanto con él por perder a su única mascota y le prohibirían tomar café como castigo. Pero Tweek simplemente no puede vivir sin café, por lo que se vería obligado a prostituirse para ganar dinero suficiente y alimentar su adicción. Nooo, Tweek no quería ninguna enfermedad sexual nooo.

Sus hombros cayeron y sus manos jalaban el borde de su camisa; no se atrevía a mirar a su vecino a la cara mientras se llevaba a su mascota para siempre. Por lo que no estaba preparado para cuando algo peludo y tibio tocó su mejilla, y la única razón por la que no gritó como desquiciado era porque escuchó el claro maúllo de su gato. Sus manos sujetaron a su mascota con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que el otro fuera a arrepentirse, atrayéndolo a su pecho y sonriendo bobamente. ¡Lo consiguió! Con ayuda pero que importa, tenia a su gato de regreso. Enfocó su mirada en el otro chico, quien ahora dejaba de parecer un alien y más bien lucia como un héroe.

"G-gracias."

"De nada."

Ambos se quedaron callados, inseguros de que seguía ahora. Tweek no sabía si se podía ir o no y se conforma con acariciar a Simba mientras que su vecino se mecía de lado a lado sobre sus talones. Los segundos pasaban y el rubio ya estaba por darse media vuelta cuando el otro habló.

"¡Espera! Ah yo uh me llamo Craig." Tweek lo vio extrañado, preguntándose si era normal que Craig estuviera sonrojado con todo el calor que hacia.

"Tweek."

"Lo sé." Al ver la mirada espantada del rubio se apresuró a añadir. "La cafetería de tus padres, te he visto trabajar ahí." Eso no arreglaba la situación para nada, de hecho lo hacia peor. "Mierda, no soy bueno para esto pero ah ¿quieres entrar? A mi casa, quiero decir. Simba puede jugar con Stripe."

"¿Stripe?"

"Mi cuy."

"Pensé que se lo trató de comer _GAH."_

"Mentí, de hecho se llevan bien, realmente bien, creo que sus dueños también se deberían llevar bien ¿no?"

Tweek no parecía muy seguro pero al ver como Craig estiraba su mano hacia él, el dolor en su estomago volvió. Tímidamente cogió su mano, concordando silenciosamente con lo que el pelinegro acababa de decir.

"_ACK_ ¡ESPERA! ¿Para que me das la mano? ¡No puedo saltar por aquí! ¡¿estás loco?!" Oh bueno, su paranoia era algo que jamás podría perder.

Craig le sonrió, sorprendido con sus palabras, y esta vez fue Tweek quien se sonrojó. Tal vez y solo tal vez no sería mala idea seguir sus instintos.

* * *

**AN:** Mi gato también se llama Simba (no tengo imaginación ok, déjenme en paz) y es un ninja que salta a la casa del vecino cada vez que lo dejo salir. Also, soy _yo _la que debe treparse y llamarlo como loca cada vez que demora mucho en volver. Jeez. DEDICADO A EMY PORQUE AMA A SIMBA TANTO COMO YO y si tu también amas a Simba entonces yo te amo ;w;

(Craig también trabaja de delivery en BK WHAAAT?!)


End file.
